Baltimore Big Mouth
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: The Baltimore Big Mouth is well known. She's loud, wild, and funny. Jenna Murphy, on the other hand, is insecure, shy, and private. They have always been two different people. Until Robert Alexander III, more commonly called Moose. Moose/OC COMEPLETE
1. Royalty

**A/N – Did anyone else lose access to today? Well, because that happened, I am posting this early.**

**I ****suck at describing dances, so any time there is a dance sequence, I'm sorry!**

**I am connecting this to my other Step Up fanfic, Fighting For Something Real, but you don't really need to read it first. Tyler ends up with a girl named Tara instead of Nora, that's all you need to know to read this.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Step Up franchise.**

* * *

_I remember the first time I saw someone move like they were from another planet. I couldn't keep my eyes away. When I was little my mom took me to watch a jam session in the neighborhood. It started out small, but word spread. _

_Soon, some of the best dancers around were showing up to compete in something they eventually called The Streets. It became Hub, and I got a front row seat to history. _

_I wanted to glide and spin and fly like they did. But it didn't come easy. My mom would tell me 'don't give up, just be you, cause life's too short to be anybody else.' She was right. _

_When I was 16 my mom got sick. In a couple months, she was gone. Everything changed. Including The Streets._

_-Andie West_

* * *

I grinned as I heard the crowd as I walked into the club. This place always put a smile on my face since school was going downhill.

"Yo, my turn" I knocked Sand to the side with my hip, taking the mic and the headphones from him.

Sand chuckled and forked them over. "No problem, girlie" he nodded, giving me the DJ booth.

"Yo, yo, yo! What up Baltimore!" I cried, in my happy place. Then I spotted a familiar face. "My, oh, my, what do I spy with my little eye? Tyler Gage! Everybody, we got royalty in the house!" I yelled.

Tyler is really hard to miss, with his build. "Hey Tyler! Where's your main girl Tara, Gage?" I asked over the mic. Tara had always been nice to me at MSA.

"She's getting ready to go on tour!" Tyler called over the music, which I turned down.

"Tyler and Tara are going on tour! Hey, if you ever need a DJ…" I trailed off, acting serious.

"I don't think Tara would like the Big Mouth of Baltimore following us on tour" Tyler replied, and the crowd cheered.

"You kill me, Tyler. You know you love me. Alright everybody, we gotta do something special. Clear the floor, wanna-bes!" I got some boos at that, but they all knew I was joking, so it was all good.

I changed the track. "Back up! Here we go!" then, the girls picked up the floor covers of our new surprise. "Trampolines! Damn, your mama's gonna wanna see this!" I cried. And the battle started.

I kept up a running commentary as they dances, and Tyler school his opponent. "Oh, my God!" I cried when Tyler got up on the table and did a back flip. "That just happened!"

I was living it all. Tyler was crazy. "Damn, Ty! You schooled her. It's alright, Andie!" I cried as the crowd surged on Tyler, everyone trying to grab hold of the living legend of the back streets of Baltimore.

I smiled as I looked out at the crowd. I loved dancing, but DJ-ing was my thing. My name's Jenna, but I don't think anyone really knows my real name.

Everyone calls me the Baltimore Big Mouth, or Mouth. I smile whenever I think of my shortened nickname, it made me think of Goonies.

The rest of the night was a little boring, but I had fun anyways. Working the night shift was hard, with going to school and all.

When I finally got home, I crashed. School was starting soon, and I needed all the sleep I could get if I was gonna school the rest of my class.

I was a bit disappointed I didn't make it into MSA for dancing, but the new director, Mr. Collins, was a hard-ass. It was classical or nothing, for the most part. He played everything by the book.

So, music it was. And I did love it.

* * *

MSA was a little lonely. I mean, I knew everybody, and everybody knew me, but I didn't really have any friends.

My classes were easy. It was lunch that was hard. At least, until I spotted Andy, sitting alone.

"Andy!" I screamed over the noise of the courtyard. I skipped over to her quickly. She greeted me with a brief smile.

"Hey Mouth. I didn't know you were an MSA kid" she told me.

I snorted. "Girl, I ain't gettin' nowhere if I didn't go here. I only got my job at the club 'cause Tara danced there" I explained, sitting on top of the table, on a clean spot, facing her.

A boy with curly brown hair, with an army green hat on his head, came up behind Andie. "You're in my seat" he told her.

She looked at him emotionlessly, but he just snorted. "I'm kidding" he assured her. "I mean, this is my seat, but I'll give you a pass today."

I snorted at his comment. Some dude jammed his tray into the garbage without really throwing anything away, before walking away without stopping or slowing down. "Nice, nice. Nice shirt, Napoleon Dynamite. Nice" the kid called after him. "You look fantastic today, but the way. Nice hair"

I didn't know why he was still talking, the dude was long gone, but whatever. The kid slammed onto the bench next to my feet, setting his tray about six inches from my hip. What's up?" he asked, looking at both of us, like he knew us.

"I'm Robert Alexander III. You can call me Moose" he introduced himself, sliding off his backpack.

"What's up, I'm Andie" she said, pounding fists with him.

"No, no, no" he shook his head. "It's like this. Give me your hand. You gotta blow it up" Moose corrected her fist bump. "Blow it up, right? Blow it up" he made an 'explosion' sound, and Andie weakly copied. "Go back like that" he instructed, pulling his arm back. "It's mine, so…shh" he joked.

Andie smiled and shook her head. "This is Jenna" she introduced me.

"But everyone calls me Mouth" I added.

"What, like the Goonies?" Moose asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, exactly!" I agreed, not bothering to explain my name. We all looked over when we heard a can being opened, then promptly poured into the garbage. We looked away awkwardly.

"You're not eating?' Moose asked as he dug in.

"You call this food?" Andie asked, looking at Moose's food.

"Tofu dogs are both nutritious and delicious" Moose informed us. "This is good" he added, taking a bit of the mustard and ketchup loaded dog. "Mm" he hummed. Andie and I snickered. There was a glob of mustard right above Moose's top lip.

"Tastes like candy canes at Christmas" Moose sang. Andie and I laughed harder.

"Moose?" he looked up at me. "You got a little something…" I sighed and grabbed a napkin. With my other hand I grabbed his chin to hold his face still, and I wiped the mustard off his face. "There."

Moose blushed slightly. Andie stood up and grabbed her crap. Moose stood as well, grabbing his bag. "See, I knew we could help each other out" he said to us.

"What makes you think I need help?" Andie asked, acting tough.

"'What makes you think'…" Moose mocked before he grabbed her map and corrected the orientation. Andie scowled and snatched it back. "Trust me. I have what you need" he told her. "I have the inside on everything. Who's dating, who's hating. And who's hooking up"

He wrapped his arm around our shoulders as Andie and I started walking. "What's up, Dan? What's up, Gator? See you guys later" the guys clearly had no idea who Moose was.

"Man, I gotta go. I got class in a few, and I need to set up my stuff" I told them, pulling away from Moose. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck, Andie. It was nice to meet you, Moose" I called back at a hurried to class.

PAGE BREAK

"Alright, so why'd he come back?" Okay, I just left them, and suddenly I find them again.

"He wants to make MSA the next Juilliard" I said. They both turned to look at me.

"Mouth? I thought you were going to class?" Andie asked.

I shrugged. "I did. This is it. You two following me or something? I mean, I know I'm amazing and all…" I dramatically tossed my hair over my shoulder with the back of my hand, making them laugh.

"Anyways, there are a lot of changes going down that nobody like" Moose told Andie as she opened up her locker. Or tried. Moose slammed it with his fist and opened it up easily. "The Collins are like flippin' MSA royalty. Chase, he's a ladies' man."

"He's a player?" Andie clarified.

"Completely" I nodded.

"Like an all-star. He's only recently taken the jersey out of retirement. So be warned" Moose explained as we watched Chase flirt with a group of girls following him around.

"Oh, and that's Cyborg Sophie" Moose added, "She's an MSA machine and Collins' crowning achievement." Moose nodded toward a window where a slender, dark-haired girl was dancing alone.

I had to admit, I felt a little jealous. Sophie looked beautiful, and she was talented, and she had Moose's attention.

"She's a triple threat. She acts, sings, and dance. She won every competition out there. But she just lost the biggest battle of them all, the one for Chase's heart" he said the last part dramatically, and we laughed.

"It's like I've landed in an episode of _The Hills_" Andie whined.

"Well, he broke up with her a few weeks ago, but they'll end up together and live happily ever after" Moose said.

"They are the power couple of MSA" I added.

"Just in time for the season finale, huh?" Andie said flatly.

"See, I knew you'd come around" Moose smiled as Andie walked away.

"I like you" I said, propping my shoulder against the wall and looking him up and down. "You're funny."

"Thanks" Moose smiled. It's funny, when I first saw him, he didn't look that tall, but standing next to him, I barely reached his chin. Of course, I'm really tiny.

"I gotta fly, check you later" I smiled, heading back to class.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, Mouth is in the house!" I cheered once I got to the tables. The club cheered as I switched tracks. This was why I loved my job. I can influence a whole crowd with just a change of beats.

"Alright everybody, time to see who's good, who's great, who's hot and who's not. If you impress me, I'll make you your own track" I said, switching beats.

See, that's why they call me Big Mouth. I usually can't shut up. And I talk super-fast.

I enjoyed watching everyone dance. The energy was so high, I could feel my mood lightening.

"Yo Mouth, when you gonna join us on the floor?" a female dancer – I don't know her name – asked me from the floor.

I shook my head. "Y'all know me, I leave the floor to people that can handle it. I'm the beauty behind the beats, the magic that made the movie, I'm the goddamn Queen. Now show me something worth watchin' ya'll! I'm getting bored!"

The crowd cheered and, if anything, the atmosphere got even more intense. People were dancing for all they had, and it was crazy what some of these people could do.

I wasn't fond of crew performances. Maybe the Four-one-oh had turned me off of it. I was glad they rarely showed up while I was working.

It's not like I made it public that I didn't like crews, but I didn't praise the Four-one-oh like DJ Sand did. I think they waited for his shift for an ego-boost.

After a few tracks I left the table or a bit to hit up the bar.

"Sup, Mouth?" the bartender – I could never remember his name – handed me a bottle of water. It was only thing I would drink when I was at the table, and every bartender that had ever worked at the Dragon since I started had been warned of severe consequences is they ever even tried to give me alcohol.

"Just getting hydrated. Don't want to lose my voice" I laughed over the music.

He laughed too. "Baltimore Big Mouth lose her voice? That'll be the day."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I grinned, grabbing my water and heading back to the tables.


	2. After Hours

**A/N – Wow. I'm so tired, it's crazy. and I can't decide between reading Harry Potter or writing Charmed. Plus cooking. I suck at cooking! Wish me luck, hopefully I don't burn my house down. Enjoy!**

* * *

I met up with Andie and Moose every day at lunch. Moose was really funny, just a really amazing guy.

We were running to our normal table while Moose was telling a story.

"And then, I was like 'Damn, your breathe stinks, girl'"

"Why would you ever say that to her?" Andie asked as I giggled.

"I thought it would be cool" Moose protested.

"It wasn't" I told him.

Hip hop music started playing. Moose pulled out his phone. "It's my mom" he explained.

"That is not your ringtone" Andie said, laughing.

"Why, it's the coolest thing ever" Moose wondered. Andie and I scoffed. "OK, listen" The way I are by Timberland played on his phone. Moose started beat-boxing, "Her we go. Here we go. Watch me, watch me, watch" he started dancing up the stairs.

The boy had moves. He was slick, it was awesome. Andie and I cried with laughter when some kid stepped out while Moose was holding his crotch. 'I don't know him" Andie denied as we ran up the stairs.

"That was sick!" I cried, giving Moose a high-five.

"I had no idea you could dance" Andie added.

"It's whatever" Moose grinned bashfully.

"What are you talking about? Why don't you dance here?" Andie asked.

"Ah, I can freestyle all right, Right? But I didn't get in here for dance. I mean, I didn't think I could do choreography. So… But now I'm all about lighting design." Moose told us.

"What about you?" Andie turned to me.

"With Collins as the new director, it's pretty much ballet or bust. Besides, me, dance? I'm the beats girl, not a dancer" I said firmly, dismissing the idea of being a dancer.

Just then, Chase bursts out the door.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood" Andie joked. "Must be hard living in the shadow of a legend, huh?"

"Wow, that coming from the MSA charity case?" Chase snapped.

Andie's smile dropped. "I was just kidding" she looked over at Moose, "You're right, he's an ass. I'm out of here" Andie left through the doors.

"Can you be more of an insensitive prick?" I glared at Chase before following Andie inside. Lunch was almost over, so I went straight to class.

* * *

"Hey, Mouth" I looked up from my notebook when I heard my name. Moose was sprinting over to me, jumping over bags and, occasionally, people. I snorted, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth to hide my laughter.

"Hey!" Moose cried as he slid to a stop next to my table, landing on the floor with a small crash.

"Hi Moose" I greeted calmly. "That was… nice."

"Felt nice" he groaned. That got a giggle out of me.

"Here" I stood at his feet and held out my hand. "Come on" I encouraged, grabbing his hand. I waited a second before pulling him up with all my might.

"Whoa!"

Moose's body collided with mine. I would have fallen over if he hadn't wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me in place. My hands automatically rested on his shoulders.

"Thanks" I gasped.

"No problem" Moose's face was very close to mine, and I noticed he hadn't let go of me yet.

"Moose"

"Yeah" his voice was almost right next to my ear. My breathing got a little ragged.

"You… you can let go of me now" I stuttered.

"Oh" I wasn't sure if it was just wishful thinking when I heard disappointment in Moose's tone as she released me took a step back.

"Anyways" I drawled, rubbing the back of my neck, nervous. "Um… what's up?"

"Oh" Moose looked a little flustered. "I just saw you sitting here, so I thought I'd come and say 'hi'" he admitted sheepishly.

I smiled. "That was a mighty crash just to say hello" I teased playfully.

"Well, I always say, go big or go home" Moose rolled with it easily. I couldn't not smile around Moose, he was such an easy guy to be around.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Moose asked, peering at my open notebook. I sit back down and pick my pencil back up.

"I'm working on a playlist for my next shift. I like to have a general idea of what I'll be playing for the night" I explained, taping the paper with the end of the pencil, thinking.

"You DJ?" Moose asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Yeah. Tara Daniels hooked me up with a job when I first came to MSA, cause I was strapped for cash. I've been working at the Dragon ever since."

"I just never pictured you as the type of girl to drop a beat" Moose shrugged, sitting in the seat next to me.

"Why, cause I'm small, blonde, and white?" I huffed playfully, shutting my notebook and hooking the pen on the inside of the spiral of the notebook, where it was usually kept.

"Well, yeah" Moose admitted, "But also because you don't really seem like the type of person to be behind the action."

I nodded thoughtfully, contemplating his words. "I don't dance. Not in a competitive setting, anyways. No clubs, no classes" I trailed off, deep in thought. "Dancing is too personal for that, too me. It's weird, because people like you an Andie are so public with your dancing because it's personal, but… I don't know" I sighed.

"That was deep." Moose sat back, looking like he was thinking about my words. "So, if you don't dance in classes or anything, how'd you get started?"

I bit my lip, not sure if I really wanted to talk about it. But Moose was a really nice guy, and we'd gotten pretty close in past couple of weeks.

"When I moved in with my sister" I decided to say, "I couldn't talk. Not physically, but… I dunno, mentally or whatever. So Sherri took me to the Center, to dance lessons. She really likes dancing, not enough to get into MSA, but she likes it. She figured, dancing was a way to communicate without words"

"Sounds like your sister's pretty cool" Moose didn't bring up why I was living with my sister, or what caused my lack of communication, which I was thankful for.

"Yeah" I smiled, resting my head on my hand while I looked at him. "She is."

* * *

"What's this about starting your own crew?" I asked Andie and Chase, sliding into the chair next to Andie.

"I got kicked out of the Four-one-oh" Andie told me.

"Good" she shot me a look. "Those guys are tools. I don't like letting them in the club because they like to start fights." I tsked, shaking my head. "Very messy. Well, if you're starting a crew, I believe you need me."

"You?" Chase laughed. "Why?"

"Boy, I know every good dancer in town." I looked at both of them. "Trust me?"

Andie sighed. "Where do we begin?"

I smirked. "Follow me"

* * *

"There's this kid, Hair." A kid with long brown hair tied back, white skin, skinny, with fast feet.

"He's insane. Half hippy, half rhythmic rebel. Teachers don't know what to do with him. They can't put him in a class because he just gets bored and starts making up his own steps."

I nodded down the hall. "Come on, next stop" an Asian girl with long black hair and a large mouth. She was fairly small, though not smaller than me.

"Kido is a foreign exchange student obsessed with old-school American hip-hop. She may not speak English well, but she has no problem communicating." I led them outside.

"Fly's quite, except when there's music." I told them, showing them the tall, dark-haired girl with glasses. "She's too tall to partner, but when you're that good, know needs one?"

I brought them to the theater, where a short kid with pale skin and dark hair was located. "Monster is our resident stunt double. He flips, he lids, he falls, whatever you need to make an action sequence work onstage. But he never gets the spotlight."

"I got this one" Chase said, leading us back inside. "Most people know my boy, Cable, as the video yearbook editor. But little do they know, he's one of the best freestyle dancers I've seen in my life." Cable was tall, Asian, with black hair.

"And Smiles" I added. "Nicest guy you'll ever meet, greatest dancer on the dance floor. But MSA only sees what it wants to see." I said, thinking of Smiles smile. He didn't have the greatest teeth, so the school tried to keep his mouth closed most of the time, especially for picture. It broke my heart. He also had darkly tanned skin and long black hair.

"Don't forget Moose" Andie added.

"Moose?" Chase asked, confused.

"Trust us on this" I smiled.

"But what makes you think they'll do it?" Andie asked curiously.

"They all have nothing to lose" I told her, a little sadly.

* * *

We had them all collected in a dance studio. "You guys, listen up" Chase called, turning to the group. "Now, I know each and every one of you here knows what it's like to be forced to conform and become an MSA robot, right?"

"Yeah. They wanted me to cut my hair" Hair told us.

"Yeah, and fix my teeth" Smiled added.

"I like your teeth!" Kido protested.

"Thank you" Smiles smiled. "I like your accent"

"What kind of accent?" Kido asked, confused.

"The accent you have. You have an accent" Smiled explained kindly.

"I have no accent" Kido denied as we laughed.

"It's really strong" Smiles tried to explain, but he was getting nowhere.

"That's exactly my point" Chase called, ceasing the chatter. "And I also know that each one of you guys has a really amazing talent that this school doesn't know what to do with. So, I think it's time we do something with that talent."

"Like what?" Monster asked.

"Like form a crew, and compete at The Streets" Chase told them seriously.

They all immediately rejected the idea.

"I heard it's dangerous" Fly said.

"Okay, forget what you heard" I cried out over them, making them silent. "The Streets is about the best dance crew showing off what they got."

"We don't stand a chance" Smiles insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Chase demanded. "Freddy. I've seen you do stunts in the school play" Chase pointed out. "There's a reason they call you Monster."

"Yeah, like this." Monster dropped and spun in circles on his hand before sliding under Cable.

"That was hot." Smiles laughed.

"And Kido" I said. "You went crazy at the showcase after-party last year."

"Oh, that was fun" she nodded, smiling broadly. She started dancing, it was good.

"Kido, Kido. She won't stop" Smiles chuckled. "She won't stop, she won't" he grabbed her hips when she hit Monster on accident. "You need to stop" he told her.

"So, when is it?" Kido asked once she had stopped dancing.

"That's the thing" Andie explained. "Nobody knows when or where until a text message of the night of. So we have got to be ready."

"Sounds good, but Director Collins would never let us rehearse here" Moose pointed out.

"Who said Director Collins has to know" Andie grinned. This was the part of the plan I felt a little uneasy with.

Chase help up a key ring with a single key on it. "Borrowed and copied" Andie explained.

"MSA after hours. I like it" Moose grinned, fist-bumping me. I smiled happily at him. Moose was the kind of guy that made you happy just by being happy.


	3. Broken

**A/N – I can't believe it's almost over. I was so disappointed that I couldn't make this story longer. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

So, every night, we met up, trying to work out a routine.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked when I had walked into the studio.

The guys were standing side-by-side, holding their shirts up, comparing their abs. I silently admitted to myself, Moose surprised me. He was fit, more so than I expected. I unconsciously licked my lips as I looked at his abs.

"Mouth, come here" Andie waved me over. "They guys are showing off, so we figured it was the girls turn."

I grinned and stood in line with the other girls. We all lifted our shirts. As dancers, it was obvious the other girls would at least have flat stomachs, if not as defined as Andie's.

"Dang, girl" Fly whistled when I lifted my shirt. I had the beginnings of well-defined 4-pack abs. I giggled and dropped my shirt was the boys whistled at us.

I blushed a little when I noticed Moose was staring at me. But I couldn't stop the pleased smile from sticking to my face, and it wasn't going away any time soon.

* * *

Slowly, the crew started ending up at our table during lunches. Smiles and Hair moves away the garbage cans, and everyone sat around our table.

It was fun. It seemed like every day we were laughing from beginning to end. There wasn't even enough room for all of us at the table, most of the time, a few of us were standing, but no one minded.

But I think we had the most fun after rehearsals, when we all hung out together.

"So" Moose hopped up onto the table next to me. "You gonna dance?"

"You know I don't dance competitively" I reminded him, shaking my head. "I'll make the tracks and all, but I'm called Mouth, not Feet."

"Wait a minute…" Moose said, thinking deeply. "You're the Big Mouth of Baltimore!" he cried out loudly. The whole crew looked at us.

I nodded, laughing at Moose. "Yeah, that's me."

"What, really?" Smiles asked me, surprised. The whole crew was surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah. Tara Daniels hooked me up my freshman year" I explained.

"But you don't dance?" Moose clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Andie interrupted me. "This girl is an amazing dancer" she told them.

"Prove it" Moose demanded.

"What?" I choked.

"Prove it. Dance for us" He crossed his arms over his chest in challenge.

"What? Moose, come on" I pleaded.

"Stop using words, and start using that tiny little body of yours" Moose said firmly, grabbing my hands and tugging, though he didn't pull me up.

I rolled my eyes but hopped up. I started dancing, a mix of hip-hop and salsa, for flavor. It was a quick little number, but the crew was cheering me on by the time I was done.

"Damn, girl" Moose drawled, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Hey, you guys feel like checking out the competition?" Chase asked.

"I gotta work tonight" I told them, packing up my stuff to head to the club. "If you guys are dancing, I gotta act objectively. I'll see you later" I waved, rushing out to get there on time.

Well, I got there quick enough. I was partially into my shift by the time they walked in.

I was dreading the confrontation, but when I heard "Hey, yo, DJ Mouth! Drop that beat, homey" I knew it was gonna get ugly. I met Moose's gaze and shrugged sadly.

"Come on, damnit, let's clear the floor. Looks like we've got some new blood" I yelled over the mic. "You come into my house, you better know what you're doing. You don't step in my circle if yo ain't got it" I warned.

I couldn't look. They were good, but they weren't ready for a crew setting. Finally, I stopped the music. "Alright, alright, I'm callin' it. Clear the floor, guys" I said quickly, trying not to drop the bravado that got me the job.

I played a different song, but didn't say anything else as the MSA crew cleared the floor. The four-one-oh took the floor, but I didn't say anything as they dance.

I did watch their moves. There were some things there that we could use.

At the end of my shift, I left the club with my head down. After MSA's performance, I just wasn't feelin' it.

"Oomph" I crashed to the pavement after slamming into some poor guy. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't lookin'" I apologized quickly.

"It's alright" my head shot up at the familiar voice. Moose was standing in front of me, holding out his hand. I slowly placed my hand in his, and he hoisted me up.

"Thanks" I blushed, brushing myself off.

"Walk you home?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, walking beside me.

I nodded, heading towards my house.

"What's up, Mouth?" I jumped a bit when he broke the silence.

"I don't feel much like Baltimore Big Mouth right now" I admitted weakly, still thinking about the crew's embarrassing battle with the Four-one-oh.

"What do you mean?" Moose asked, stopping under the street light to face me, concern clear on his face.

"Sometimes, I feel like two different people. Big Mouth is a very loud, very bold, very confident person that has no problem saying what she thinks. Jenna Murphy, on the other, is shy and…" I shrugged. "A little insecure."

Moose nodded in understanding, though I wasn't sure if he really got it.

"It's not like I have Multiple Personality Disorder. It's more like I have an alter-ego."

Moose chuckled tamely. "Like Batman?"

I laughed at the comparison. "Kind of" I paused, unsure if I really wanted to share something so personal. "Can I tell you something extremely personal and a little… intense?"

Moose's smile immediately dropped, but he nodded. "You can't tell me anything" he said earnestly.

I looked down at my feet and hunched my shoulders, crossing my arms. "I told you about how I wouldn't talk when I moved in with my sister. I came up with Big Mouth because… well… I was abused as a kid" I flinched when I felt Moose stiffen at my words.

"I don't know what screwed my parents up, I've never asked and I stopped wondering when I was taken away. But one thing they beat into me, was that I was not to talk. That's when I came up with Mouth. As Jenna, after I was taken away from my parents, and I moved in with my sister, I was still terrified to talk."

It was silent for a moment, and then I found myself being hugged by a pair of warm and comforting arms.

I looked up in shock, but Moose looked very serious as he held me tightly. I slowly relaxed, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Sometimes, I'm just tired of all the bravado that comes with being the Baltimore Big Mouth. Sometimes, I just want to be Jenna again" I sighed.

After a few minutes, Moose pulled away, but he quickly grabbed my hand. It was a bit hilarious how much larger his hand was compared to mine.

"Come on, let's get you home… Jenna."

I smiled. Moose was something special.

* * *

"Guys, come on. This is one performance" Chase insisted the next day. "You can't let it get you that down."

"We didn't work this hard to just give up, you know?" Andie added.

"Shouldn't have went there in the first place" Smiles said. "We looked like idiots"

"You guys have never been in a club setting like that before. Usually, when a crew battle, there's one or two newbies, not a whole crew." I told them. "You just need to practice, just like here at MSA" I insisted.

The door opened as the crew started arguing. We went silent at the sight of one of the girls from the four-one-oh.

"It's cool, I know her" Andie said, getting up to go talk to her.

"Hey you guys" Andie and the girl walked over. "This is my girl, Missy" Andie introduced. "She's here to, uh… help us out."

"Help us out? We bombed last night" Smiles insisted.

"Yeah, our respect went out the window" Cable added.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up" Missy interrupted the crew arguing – again. "What are y'all talking about, respect went out the window? Like respect is going? You can always get it back." Missy told them. "So, what are you all thinking for the Prank?"

Shit, I forgot all about it.

"What's The Prank?" Kido asked.

"You, D, you ain't tell them about The Prank?" Missy scolded.

"We forgot" I said defensively.

"The Prank is what the crews do to show the world they're competing for The Streets" Missy explained. "It's a public declaration saying that you're bringing it. The crazier it is, the better."

I saw some of the crew perk up at this. If there was anything we were good at, it was crazy. "For proof you gotta record it and post it online. And then it spreads like wildfire."

"If you guys hit it like I know you can, you'll get your respect back" I finished for her.

"I got an idea" Chase spoke up.

* * *

The prank was brilliant. We all had so much fun dressing up. It was easy to break into Tuck's house. I wish I could see their faces when they saw the prank.

I filmed the prank, since I wasn't dancing with the crew. I supplied the music and watched as they rehearsed. After the prank, it seemed like everyone had gotten their spirits back. As we all let rehearsal, everyone was smiling.

"Hey, Jenna" Moose called as we all left. "Walk you home?" he offered. I grinned and winked at him.

"Sure thing, Mossie-boy" I nodded.

But once we were all outside, we froze. There was Sophie.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" she asked Chase.

"Oh, hey, Sophie. What's up?" Chase greeted evasively.

"Rehearsing for the fundraiser" Sophie said suspiciously. "Why are you here on a Saturday?"

"We were gonna do the same thing, but it's locked" Chase lied easily.

"Oh, but we gotta roll" Missy said loudly, pulling me and Moose. "So, we'll see y'all."

"Where are we going?" Moose asked cluelessly.

"To my house" Missy explained slowly. "My family's have a barbeque, remember?"

We all followed after Missy, glad to party.

* * *

"Come here, watch your step" Missy instructed, leading us through her house. Missy's mom greeted us and led the crew further into the yard, but Missy grabbed Andie and me before we could follow.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You two are coming with me" Missy said firmly, pulling us inside.

"Where are we going?" Andie asked.

"You'll see" is all Missy would say as she led us upstairs.

She basically led us into her bedroom and threw a dress at each of us before changing into one of her own. Andie's was white, her's was a peach color, and mine was blue, which went well with my blond hair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Andie sang while fixing her hair in Missy's bathroom. Missy was dressed and had finished her hair, so she was playing with my hair.

"Latin men like their girls to look like women, not boys" Missy said. "And I just hand to get my hands on that hair" she added to me, fluffing my curly blonde hair.

Missy was done with my hair. She had skillfully piled it all on top of my head, pulling it off of my neck, which was nice because it was very hot.

I stood up as she stepped back, ignoring her conversation with Andie as I looked at myself. The skirt of the baby blue dress was under knee length, was looked great when dancing. The top had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It looked great on me.

"Hey Missy, can I keep this?" I asked her, running my hands over the skirt as I looked in the mirror.

"Sure, Mouth. It looks better on you then me, anyways" Missy agreed. Then she gasped. I looked over to see Andie in the white dress with her hair down, looking gorgeous.

"Ooh, miss thing, you got titties" Missy laughed. "Why you trying to look better than me at my party?" she asked playfully, taking us back downstairs.

"Jenna?" I looked to my right. Moose was staring at me, his mouth wide open.

"Hey Moose" I smiled shyly.

"You look…" I waited for whatever odd adjective would come out of his mouth, but I was pleasantly surprised. "You look beautiful"

I blushed happily. "Thank you" I smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand to me.

"You know how to salsa?" I asked, shocked, and I gave him my hand.

"There's a lot about me you don't know" Moose grinned cheekily as he spun me sharply.

Dancing with Moose was so much fun. Not only was he a great dancer, but he was a great partner. I could feel my nerves disappearing the more I was in his presence.

Being so close to Moose, in a very sensual dance like a salsa, it was… unbelievable. I felt breathless every time he held me close.

The party was amazing. Moose pulled me in for a dance every now and then, but I still had time to meet people and eat.

It seemed like no time at all before the party was over and we helped Missy clean up.

"Hey pretty girl" I heard from behind my shoulder. I grinned as I turned around. But it wasn't Moose. Smiles was standing behind me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Moose chatting up Sophie.

I should have known better.

I bit my lip and looked up at Smiles, who was looked at me like he was worried. "You okay?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I'll be alright. I'm gonna head home, alright?" Smiles nodded. "See you later, Mouth" he called, heading over to Kido. Those two had really bonded.

I didn't bother changing. I grabbed my bag and started walking home without telling anyone. I'm sure if anyone was really worried, Smiles would tell them.

It was getting colder, so I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked. It took me a while to realize I was crying.

I should have known better! A guy like Moose wouldn't settle for a girl like me, a girl that doesn't dance, especially when he can have a girl like Sophie Donovan, a triple threat who is extremely beautiful.

I continued to berate myself as I walked home alone. The dogs barking, the sirens and the sounds of gangs didn't bother me. I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I did remember to lock my door once I entered my house. But after that, all I did was drop my bag and curl up in a blanket, falling into a fitful sleep immediately.


	4. Streets

**A/N – Don't worry, my lovelies, I haven't forgotten you. I added about six pages to this story, and I still somehow only end up with four chapters. It's shorter than I would have liked, but this is it, people! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Dance Studio A was found vandalized and destroyed.

'STAY OUT OF THE STREETS' was everywhere.

"Does anybody know who is responsible for this?" Director Collins asked once he saw the damage.

No one answered.

"This school will not be associated with these competitions. Any future involvement by our students in The Streets will lead to expulsion." Director Collins declared. "Anyone with any information is expected to come forward. Get this place cleaned up."

We all met up in Dance Studio E, since A was trashed.

"Man, I can't believe they trashed the studio. Now we have Director Collins on our back" Monster complained.

"Glass is all over the floor" Hair said.

"Somebody broke the stereo"

"It's crazy, I don't understand"

"These guys are no joke"

"What are we gonna do?"

"We could get expelled"

"My parents would kill me"

"Hey guys" we all went quiet and looked at Andie. "This has gotten way out of hand. I'm really sorry that I got you all into this."

"Andie, don't say that" Moose pleaded.

"I put everything you guys worked for at risk. And it's not fair." Andie continued.

"We're all in this together" I said firmly. The crew agreed.

"No, it's over!" Andie cried, clearly upset. "The crew's done. I don't know what we were thinking."

"Andie West, Director Collins would like to see you" a blonde administrator came in and said.

Without a word, Andie turned and left.

I followed her out. "Jenna! Jenna, wait!" Moose's voice followed me out of the room. Seconds after I was out the door, Moose came out as well.

"Jenna, wait up!"

"Leave me alone, Moose!" I screamed, running away.

"Jenna! Come on, what's wrong?" he caught up and grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Moose. God, I can't believe I was so stupid! I should have never gotten involved!" I cried, too upset to monitor my words.

"Jenna, what are you talking about?" Moose asked, desperately holding my arms to keep me from running away. I felt trapped.

"I should have known better" God, I was crying. "I knew guys like you never go for girls like me. What am I compared to the gorgeous 'triple threat' Sophie Donovan?"

"Is that what this is about?" Moose stepped back.

"I get it, she's pretty much perfect. I'm just the stupid little girl who let her parents play with her head, and saw something that wasn't there when a good-looking guy was nice to me" I pulled my arms from his grasp.

"You think I'm good-looking?" was all Moose said.

"Is that all you heard? God, Moose, look around you for once in your life! Look beyond the freakin' obvious!" I was getting more and more upset.

"Jenna, Jenna, please" Moose begged, but I spun away.

"Just leave me alone, Moose. Like Andie said, it's over. It's all over. Go back to your world, and I'll go back to mine" without looking back, I left.

I knew that if I looked back, I wouldn't be able to turn away again.

* * *

Collins had been hesitant to allow me to work the fundraiser, but by his own rule, he had no choice.

I was collecting coats at the front door. It was boring and sometimes demeaning, but I had no choice.

The conversation was boring. There was little to no color. Collins' precious dancers got all the attention, and the rest of us were basically free labor.

My cellphone rang in my pocket. It was Missy: _8th and Main. The Streets is on tonight!_

I shook my head and pocketed my phone. Why bother?

I saw the crew take off. It was… pretty cool, watching everyone, one-by-one, follow Chase out the doors. They stopped at the doors, looking at me expectantly.

"I'll meet you there" I promised, making my way upstairs, where I knew I'd find Collins. This was something he'd want to see. Well, maybe not want to, but it's definitely something he needs to see.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I heard Collins asked Sophie.

"They're at The Streets" they all looked over at me when I spoke.

"The Streets? I have to stop this." Collins went to leave.

"Wait!" he stopped and looked at me. "You've always said that dance is about having something to say, right?" I told him.

"Yes, but I never meant for anyone…"

"Well, I think a lot of people are finally speaking up. Maybe you should listen, for once" I finished.

"I can't just allow my students to participate in something illegal" Collins argued.

"Well, there's a reason they're there and not here" we all looked over at Moose, who was standing there in a suit with headphones around his neck. "You should take a look. I think you'd be surprised."

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Robert Alexander III. But you can call me Moose. That's Mouth. I dance with their crew" Moose explained.

"You dance?" he asked in shock, looking him up and down.

"Damn right, I dance" Moose said firmly, with a smile, looked at me. I felt a little bad for freezing him out. He glanced back at Collins. "I can take you to where they are."

"Okay, Goose, let's go" Collins said.

"No, it's Moose" he corrected the director.

"Whatever" Collins snapped.

"I'm coming too" I said firmly, following after.

* * *

We arrived just in time to hear Andie speaking to the crowd.

"Let me just say something. The Streets are supposed to be about different people coming together. We call this a battle, but what are we fighting for? We're all here because we have this thing we do. We dance. Right? Being a part of The Street used to mean more than turf or power. It was about bringing something new to the floor."

Moose and I wondered over to our crew, who smiled at us when we got there.

"And it shouldn't matter what we wear, what school or what neighborhood we're from because the best part of The Streets is that it's not about what you've got. It's what you make of what you got."

The crowd cheered.

"So, if the Four-one-oh is too scared to defend their title against us, then, hell, we'll be outside doing our thing where The Streets started."

We all followed Andie outside, even though it was storming.

"Andie!" I cried before the dancing started. She spun around.

"Mouth!" she smiled, hugging me tightly. I had slipped into pants and a tank top before coming outside.

"I'm gonna dance" I said quickly, praying she wouldn't protest.

Andie grinned. "Seriously! What changed your mind?" she asked excitedly.

I grinned, slapping her hand in a high-five. "I have something to say. I've decided it's time for people to listen."

The lights went out, the music started, and we did out thing. I have to admit, the flashlights were a good idea.

A bunch of people turned on the headlights from their cars as spotlights as we danced. We were soaking were but we were having so much fun, it didn't matter.

It was insane.

As soon as we were done, the crowd surged. Looks like we impressed everyone.

"Hey Moose!" I heard Collins' yell. I looked over at the two. "I think you might be in the wrong department."

I smiled as the rest of the crew cheered for Moose. I looked around, trying to find another familiar face.

"Mouth! Hey Jenna!" I spun around in surprise at hearing my real name, but before I could stop, I felt a pair of warm lips on top of mine.

I knew it was Moose. I had seen him for a split second before he had wrapped himself around me.

He slowly pulled away, but I was so out of breathe I couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I just wanted you to know you are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I think I'm in love with you."

I was speechless. So, instead of words, I clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
